


Sleepovers in my bed

by Lilalau



Series: Prompts 100 kinks [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bondage, Competitive Nancy, Competitive Steve, Do not question the size of the bed, Dom!Nancy, Eating out, F/M, Food, Hand Jobs, Jonathan just wants to have fun, Just don't, Kissing, Lingerie, Lots of kissing in a lot of places, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Pillow Fights, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Sex Games, Sleepovers, Strip Tease, Voyeurism, blowjob, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilalau/pseuds/Lilalau
Summary: When Steve's parents go out of town, the hunting trio likes to do sleepovers/game nights, which is really an excuse to have lots of sex without their parents knowing.





	Sleepovers in my bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drarina1737](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/gifts).



> This was supposed to be short... I don't know what happened. Enjoy!  
> From [this post. ](https://all-of-the-ships-are-sailing.tumblr.com/post/86601537822/100-kinks-nsfw) (Number 12)  
> Title based on Hayley Kiyoko's 'Sleepover'

Whenever Steve’s parents left town, Nancy and Jonathan told their respective parents that they were going to have a sleepover and play some games. And, of course, they did that, they just didn’t play the kind of games their parents thought they would. The Wheeler’s had no way of telling that their daughter was wearing her best underwear and a big package of condoms hidden in her bag, as well as Joyce had no idea that the black box that normally hid at the back of Jonathan’s closet was now inside his backpack, containing thing that never in their lives they would dare to show to any of their parents, siblings, or anyone they knew, really. Steve, on his part, had to take out the trunk under his bed, with a false bottom, under which they kept some sexy board games, cards games, some dices, all their reserve of lube, some toys apart from the ones Jonathan had and a few emergency condoms, just in case.

Jonathan picked Nancy up at her house, and while he drove to Steve’s, she searched in Jonathan’s backpack to see if he had everything. Once she found the box, she took the condoms from her bag and put them there.

“Have you called the pizza place?” Jonathan asked, after she left both back on the backseat.

“Yeah, they’ll bring it at Steve’s at eleven or so. We have time for a few games before that,” she said with a smirk, seeing the way Jonathan’s body tensed at those words. They were going to have a lot of fun that night.

* * *

 

“So, what are we doing first?” Steve asked when all the bags had been emptied and they were sat on the lounge, everything they needed placed over the table. Nancy pointed at the cards and both boys smiled. This was just a warming up, the rest would come later.

It was one of the simplest games they had —as other options they had board games like sexy trivial and sexy ludo amongst others. In this game, however, they decided beforehand how many rounds they were going to do, and then, one by one, picked up a card that said a thing they had to share (all their dirty secrets could be discovered with just the right question) or an action they had to do in one of their partners. It was a good way to set in the mood.

“How many rounds are we doing?” Jonathan’s voice broke the silence, while Steve shuffled the cards. Nancy picked up a dice from one of the other games and threw it across the table.

“Two rounds. Two cards each.” Steve smiled and handed the cards to her, looking in her eyes as she took the first card of the deck. She smirked as she read it. “‘Take whipped cream and place it somewhere in your body. Let your partner eat it out.’ Steve, do you have whipped cream?” Steve stood up quickly, running to the kitchen while the other two went after him.

“I swear there was some in here…” He said, opening the fridge, while Nancy jumped to sit on the counter. She hissed a bit at the coldness of the surface, because it was summer and she was wearing shorts that barely covered her ass. Jonathan pressed himself against the wall, with crossed arms, looking at Nancy’s fragile figure. He knew how strong she was inside, how she could make both of them drop to their knees; but now, watching her balancing her legs like a little kid, she looked liked the most innocent creature on Earth. This feeling changed when he saw her eyes darkening as Steve gave her the can of whipped cream. She looked at him intensely and he walked to her, no words were needed.

When he realized where he was, Nancy still sat over the counter, one boy at each side of her, her legs opening obscenely, showing her thighs. She shook the can and Jonathan’s gaze couldn’t help but go to her breasts, jumping up and down with her moves. After a bit, she opened the lid and sprayed the cream on both her thighs.

“Don’t be shy, boys.” Both of them launched themselves between her legs, one on each side. Jonathan started closer to her pants, while Steve licked first closer to her knee. They were careful in the middle, trying not to knock their head. Then Nancy put her hands through their hair and both of them lost all self-control they had before, sucking harder and biting slightly on her skin. Her moans filled the room, soft noises escaping the smile on her lips. When Nancy felt Steve nuzzling her pants, she pulled both of them away, making a bit of cream escape from Jonathan’s mouth.

“I think that’s enough. Jon, take a card.” Neither of the boys knew when she had taken the deck, but he didn’t question it. He took one, this time from the middle.

“Oh wow emmm… ‘Your partner or partners throw a dice, one for each person. The number indicates how many… h-how many kisses, anywhere they decide, they have to give you.’ Fuck me.”

“That comes later tonight,” whispered Nancy in his ear, going to the living room again to take two dices, leaving behind her a red-faced Jonathan.

When they were again together in the living room, Nancy gave one of the dices to Steve and he threw it, not waiting a second. _Six._ Jonathan could hear him smirking, even when he didn’t dare to look in his eyes.

“Now is my turn.” Nancy threw it and looked at the five in front of her. “I do five then, wanna start, Steve?”

Jonathan feared for Steve’s glance as he approached him. He pushed him onto the sofa and then sat on top. Then he slowly unbuttoned the first buttons of his shirt, exposing his neck and collarbones. To say that Jonathan liked having his neck touched was an understatement, and Steve knew it. He slowly got closer to the skin over his collarbone, blowing air and making him shiver.

“Steve, don’t tease, just get on with it,” Jonathan whined.

“You gotta count the kisses, though. If you don’t, I might continue after six.”

Jonathan was about to answer but then Steve’s lips touched his skin and he couldn’t think of what he wanted to say. He leaned his head, leaving more space for Steve to work with. “One,” Jonathan said, half-moaning, when he felt the other separating himself slightly from his neck. Nancy was enjoying the show, sat on the sofa in front of them, one of her hands under her pants. Jonathan couldn’t see her really well given that he had Steve sat on him.

Steve saw that he was distracted and dived back into his neck, this time biting slightly at his skin and then pressing his tongue on the skin. He heard Jonathan moan when he sucked in the same spot, dragging it a bit and letting it go back, making Jonathan moan at the slight pain. Steve kissed then over his pulse point, but he heard the other whispering “two…”

This time he was gentler, sucking slightly and massaging the skin with his tongue over and over again, making Jonathan lose all his composure, and moving his hands to Steve’s hair, tugging it lightly. The “three” took longer to roll off his mouth. The next one was a short chaste kiss over the line of his jaw, close to his ear, making him say with a frustrated voice: “Four.”

Steve chuckled kissing him again in the same spot, this time harder with tongue and teeth, working the skin until he left a dark mark on the skin. When he was satisfied with it, he went back to admire his work as Jonathan said “five”

“We can give the kisses wherever we want, right, Nance?” Steve asked, turning his upper body around to look at the girl, who nodded, her hand still in her pants, except the other hand was now under her shirt, touching one of her breasts.

Steve smiled, facing Jonathan again and putting his hand over Jonathan’s jaw, leaning on to kiss his lips slowly. He felt Jonathan’s lips opening up and he took the opportunity to push his tongue between them. When Steve pulled away, he stood up, looking at Nancy, who was now a bit red on the face. She cleaned her fingers with her shorts and then moved to the place Jonathan was still, his erection noticeable and his eyes looking hungrily at her. She moved, waving her hips seductively and then kneeling in front of him.

“I think you have too many clothes on for the place I want to kiss.” Jonathan undid his pants and got up to put them down. “Good boy.” Jonathan’s face lit up at the words and started taking off his underwear, but Nancy stopped him. “Those stay on. Now sit back again.” Jonathan followed her orders and she caressed his legs. “Just five,” she said, and he nodded.

She took his left leg and kissed the back of his foot. Then she moved upwards slowly, kissing his knee. Right after that, she moved to his thigh, making him moan softly. She pulls away far too soon for Jonathan’s liking, but then she is back again, this time closer to his crotch, and he definitely felt warmth around that area. He could feel her lips and tongue playing with the soft skin and he was practically melting into the sofa. Then she pulled away, and he was wishing she would kiss him where he wanted, but instead she kissed his other thigh, making him groan in both frustration and pleasure. Once she pulled away, Jonathan knew that was all the stimulation he was getting so he huffed in frustration, getting up to join Nancy, who was handing the deck to Steve. He pulled out a card and looked at it for a long time. Then he gulped.

“‘Let the other(s) take off one of your clothes. If you make any sounds, you have to accept a punishment decided by your partner(s).’ Please, guys, don’t be cruel, okay?” Both of them surrounded him, they looked at each other like they had a plan. Nancy put her hands under his shirt.

“You better not make any sounds now, gorgeous. You don’t want a punishment, do you?” She said in his ear as he shook his head, not making any sounds. “That’s good.”

Nancy placed herself behind him, her hands still under his shirt, tracing patters with his fingers while Jonathan unbuckled Steve’s belt, working then on the button of his jeans. As Nancy moved her hands up his shirt, stopping when she got to his nipples; Jonathan took his zip between his lips and pulled it down looking at Steve’s face the whole time.

He was having trouble to keep his mouth shut and both of them knew it. He could feel Nancy’s breath on his neck while her fingers played with his nipples and he could definitely feel Jonathan’s lips so close to his growing erection. Steve bit his lips, trying hard not to make a sound, when Nancy’s lips moved to his ear, whispering “Put your arms up.”

He complied and then felt how she took his shirt off completely. Before he could realize it, Jonathan had also taken off his jeans and now he was laying there in just his underwear in front of his partners, who looked mischievous but also a bit disappointed that he had managed to stay quiet.

“Well done, handsome. Such a pity that you behaved so well, we were anxious to put our hands all over you,” Nancy whispered in his ear. “What a shame, guess we’ll have to wait. My turn!” Nancy moved around and went to the desk, where the cards were. She picked one and smiled. The card read ‘Do a striptease. Don’t show this card to your partner(s)’ “Oh, you are going to enjoy this. Sit down, guys.”

Both of them sat on the sofa, Steve’s head on Jonathan’s shoulder; while Nancy made her way to the stereo and turned it on, slow music sounding in the lounge. Slowly, she moved her hands, caressing herself over her breasts, going down to the rim of her shirt, pulling it out slowly, looking at the boys in the eyes, seeing how their mouths opened a bit. Her fingers worked slowly their way to her short’s knot, undoing it and pushing them down. When they were on the floor, she stepped out of them, starting to unbutton slowly her blouse.

“See something you like, boys?” Nancy said, letting the fabric slip down her arms, letting her in only her underwear in front of her boys. Just as her hands moved to untie her bra, the doorbell rang. “Shit.”

Seeing that none of the boys were going to be fast enough, she grabbed Steve’s shirt that was lying on the desk and put it on in her way to the door. The shirt was big enough to cover her panties, she realized as she opened the door, standing in front of the guy who had five boxes of pizza in his hands. She handed him the money and took the pizza, closing the door with her foot.

“Guys! I don’t care what you say; we are having dinner right now before the pizza gets cold.”

She heard the whines before she arrived in the lounge.

* * *

 

Two pizzas later, Nancy was putting the rest in the fridge (saving food for later was a good idea, they discovered this after their first game nights in which they had to stop because they needed energy). Steve and Jonathan approached her slowly, one from each side, putting their arms around her as the fridge’s door was closed.

“Hey, Nance, what do you say we pass to the next game?” She knew that Steve’s voice sounded a bit desperate. To be fair, she had been teasing them all night, even while having dinner, given that as soon as she had left the pizza on the table, she had taken off Steve’s shirt, staying only in her underwear for the rest of the evening.

She was the only one who knew what came next, as she had been the one who had planned the order of the games. Everything they did was for a reason; she had made sure of that when she organized it. That's why she was excited about what was coming after.

“Hmm, I don't know if you're ready…” She felt Jonathan's lips on her neck while Steve nuzzled her hair with his nose.

“Please,” Jonathan whispered in her ear and she smiled.

“Okay, up to the bedroom, then.”

Both of the boys ran upstairs with only their underwear on, their fingers interlocked as they waited for Nancy to arrive. She took her time, drank a glass of water and then slowly made her way upstairs, turning off all the lights on her way up —she knew they weren't going to go back down in the rest of the night.

When she arrived, she saw her boys making out in Steve's bed, both of their shirts and jeans long forgotten, probably downstairs or on their way to the bedroom. Jonathan pulled away from Steve's lips when he saw Nancy entering the room. They looked at her, waiting for her to tell them what they were going to do.

“You are both so pretty.” The boys’ faces went red. “Do you want me to tell you the whole plan of the evening?”

“Please, Nance.”

“Okay, okay. First we are deciding who tops with two games: kissing but no touching and then pillow fight between the losers while the winner decides who or if someone deserves to be on top too or not. Then we do a turn of prices/punishments that we are going to write right now before we forget. Then we do a guess the spot to have some advantages later. And we finish with a not coming in twenty minutes and then we have thirty minutes to see who has the most orgasms and becomes the winner of the night.”

“That's unfair; you and Steve can have like a million orgasms without getting tired…”

“You're making the rules next week, so I'm sure you'll have your revenge. Now, who wants to start battling for dominance in the first game?” Nancy asked. Steve moved towards her, still on the bed but now on his fours. She moved towards him, cupping his face with her hands. She sat on the bed behind him, her hand moving down his back and then leaving his body. “Okay then, turn around.”

“I think I have finally learned how to beat you at this…” Steve said, while moving to face her. Nancy had that defiant expression in her eyes, daring him to do it, not believing he would be able to do it. The thing was, Nancy was really good at this game. It consisted in kissing the other person without touching them with your hands, and neither of the boys knew how on earth Nancy managed to win every single time.

“Ha! I'd like to see you win.”

“Okay,” said Jonathan, doing as the referee, “on your marks, set, go!”

Steve moved towards her, their lips touching. She didn't let him deepen the kiss, always pulling a bit away from him to then go back, pushing her tongue through his lips, caressing the top of his mouth. Steve moaned unconsciously and then whined when Nancy pulled a bit away, sucking his lip. However, he did not touch her; he just pulled closer, trying somehow to make her go back into the kiss. She did go back, but just let their lips barely touch, a tingling sensation running through Steve's body with the need of _more_. A few seconds later, Steve gave in, cupping her face with his hands and deepening the kiss. Nancy smiled, pulling away.

“I'm sorry, you were saying?” She said with a grin. Steve fell into the mattress defeated, hiding his face with the pillow.

“I don't understand how you can be so good at this.”

“I'm not gonna teach you how to win me. Also now is Jon’s turn, so move a bit please.” Steve groan but moved off the bed, letting a nervous Jonathan sit in the same position he was a few minutes before.

“I'm not even gonna say I might win, but I can try.”

He shrugged and then moved to kiss her sweetly. Nancy knew, however how to play with both of them well. With Steve, pulling away was enough to make him lose; however, Jonathan was quite the contrary. She attacked his lips, sucking and biting and pushing her tongue through his lips forcefully. Jonathan got lost between the sensations, and even though he tried to fight against it, soon enough his hands were pressed tightly against her hips. And just like that she pulled away and he realized his mistake.

“So guess I'll be topping tonight, huh?”

“Yeah, like every time we play this game...”

“Oh, Steve, are you a sore loser? Don't worry, you can still win something tonight. For example right now, that you two have to fight for the power again,” she said, smiling mischievously. Nancy got off the bed and went to the armchair in the corner of the room, throwing on her way a pillow to Steve, who caught it in the air, moving to the bed to be closer to Jonathan. Jonathan had also taken one of the pillows and now was using it as a shield, pressing himself against the head of the bed. Steve smirked, getting closer to Jonathan, and not expecting the hit that he received from the other boy.

“Oh, it’s on.”

Soon enough one pillow broke, white feathers filling the room, making Nancy laugh. Neither of the boys seemed to care, as they threw pillows to the other, hitting as hard as they could. At one point, Jonathan saw he didn’t have pillows left on his side, so he tackled Steve, making him lay under him. Steve tried to squirm away, but Jonathan held his wrists with his hands, not letting him move.

“Do you surrender yet, Harringrove?” He asked with a glint of entertainment in his eyes.

“No, I can mtph-!” Steve stopped talking, feeling Jonathan’s lips over his and his tongue pushing forcefully between them. Jonathan moved his hips slowly against Steve’s, feeling him getting harder.

“I’m sorry what were you saying, love?” Jonathan said once he pulled away from the kiss, both of them panting.

“Okay, okay, you win, just kiss me again.”

Jonathan went back to kissing him, while Nancy watched from the armchair, looking at both bodies moving in synchrony, Jonathan’s hands under Steve’s underwear, grabbing his ass. Their lips barely disconnected, sounds of their mouths colliding filling the room. After a few minutes, Nancy got up and walked to the bed, sitting behind Jonathan and kissing his nape, making the boy shudder as he kissed Steve.

“Should we continue, or do you wanna keep going for a bit?” Nancy asked.

“Keep going,” answered Steve, half-moaning.

Nancy pressed herself against Jonathan, kissing and biting his neck, while her hands roamed Steve’s chest, playing with his nipples from time to time. At the same time, Jonathan kept kissing Steve, both of their erections grinding against the other. After what seemed hours, all of them started panting. Steve was the first one to cum, barely missing his underwear, which had slid down a bit from the boys’ movements. Jonathan wasn’t so lucky and, while Steve released over their stomachs his fluids, he felt a bite in a sensitive zone in his neck and was pushed over the edge, staining his underwear.

Once both boys had calmed down, they turned to Nancy, pulling her between them and kissing her all over. She got lost in the sensation, stopping to care whose mouth was on her or where were their hands. Few minutes later, she was coming too. After that, all of them laid back on the bed. When Nancy’s breathing went back to normal, she sat up, taking a bottle of water from under the bed.

“Here’s to our first orgasm of the night,” she said before drinking. Then she passed the bottle to the other boys. When Steve passed it back to her, she suddenly remembered something.

“Fuck!” Both boys looked at her curious, not knowing what had caused that reaction.

“What’s wrong, Nance?” Steve asked, moving closer to her, followed by Jonathan.

“We forgot to write the punishments and rewards for the next game! I say to do it then ‘cause we would forget, but Jon has said something about being unfair and I moved on.”

“It’s okay, we can either write them now or use some that I have from last time we did this,” Steve said.

“Take the ones for before, I don’t think I can think about anything right now,” Jonathan said, while he got up, taking off his cum-strained underwear and throwing it to a corner of the room. “Oof, that’s better. Where did you say you had the ones from last time, Steve?”

“In the box, they are in an envelope, close to the border of the box.”

Jonathan did a thumbs up and went to the box. After taking out a few items, he found the envelope. He took six papers, not checking what it said in them, and put them in a bowl that was sitting in the nightstand. He offered the bowl to Nancy, who moved the papers around before taking one out. Before she read it though, she asked:

“All of this is for the next game, or do we do it now?” Jonathan sat next to Steve, and both of them looked at the other before answering.

“Next.” Steve put his arm around Jonathan’s shoulder, making him press his head against him, waiting for Nancy to read the paper out loud.

“Give oral while receiving oral.”

“How the fuck are you so lucky?” Steve shouted in incredulity.

“I know, right?” Nancy smiled, kissing the pout on Steve’s face, who resigned but took the bowl and a paper from it. He read it first to himself and his cheeks turned red.

“Lingerie,” he whispered. Nancy smiled widely.

“I think you could do that now, Harrington. I’d love to see that sight,” said Jonathan smirking.

Steve got up and moved to the wardrobe, taking his underwear off. He leaned down, showing off his butt as he searched between the clothes he had at the back. He seemed to like something because he started tugging something and then asked the others to turn around. He put on the piece of clothing and walked to his lovers.

“You can look now.” When they opened their eyes, they stood in silence, admiring the view in front of them. Steve was wearing red lace panties, intertwined with two black strings that made an ‘x’ to a black leather corset with lace details on it. Nancy moved closer to him, getting out of the bed to hug him. She put her hands on his ass, caressing through the fabric. Then their lips met, as Steve moaned into the kiss. Jonathan got up too, standing behind him, his hands roaming across his corset.

“Look, what a pretty boy we have here. Who gave you the right to be so gorgeous?” Jonathan whispered in the other boy’s ear. Steve shuddered at his words, moaning again. Jonathan’s hands moved down to Steve’s half-hard cock, moving teasingly around that area but not touching him enough to help him release.

“ _Please…_ ” Steve moaned, pressing his head against Nancy’s shoulder and leaving little love bites there.

“Please what, handsome?” Nancy said, her finger massaging the rim of his ass, not daring to push in without lube near, but still making Steve’s knees weak.

“Please touch me, something… I-I need… Please” Steve was so lost in the pleasure that he couldn’t finish the sentence. Jonathan looked at Nancy, asking for permission, and she nodded. In that moment, Jonathan grabbed Steve’s dick, taking it out of his pretty underwear, and stroking it. It only took a few minutes for Steve to come again, being his second orgasm in less than half an hour.

They worked him through it and, when he came down from his high, Nancy moved to grab some wet wipes to clean Steve and herself. When she was done, she threw it to the bin and guided the boys back to the bed, taking the bowl and handing it to Jonathan. He took a little paper and then swore loudly when he read it.

“‘If you’ve won a previous game, the price doesn’t count; if you’ve lost it, act like you’ve won.’ Fuck.”

“Aww,” said Nancy, “looks like neither of you will have dominance tonight. Now is my turn.” Jonathan grumpily gave her the bowl and she took a paper, getting red as he read it.

“This one has immediate effect. ‘Masturbate while being watched.’ Enjoy boys.”

She moved so she was resting her back against the headboard and then she spread her legs, showing her pussy to the boys. She started caressing her body, playing with her nipples for a bit, while both boys watched her movements intensely. After a bit, she moved one hand down slowly, putting it into her already wet pussy. She slowly put one finger in and out of her while she rubbed circles with her thumb in her clit. She moaned as her fingers speed up a bit. Few moments later, her other hand was also in her pussy, having now two fingers inside of her, and another two pressing against her clit. Her moves became a bit more erratic as her thighs started trembling until she came with a shout.

It took her a few moments to recover herself but then she joined her boys, giving the bowl to Steve.

“I see you both enjoyed it,” she commented, looking at both of their erections, Steve’s covered by his panties, but very noticeable. Their faces turned a bit redder as Steve took the paper.

“Oh my God, ‘your partners have the right to tie you up at any point they decide during the night.’ Guys, please, be nice.” Nancy and Jonathan looked at each other smirking.

“Don’t worry, we’ll save it until the right moment comes,” Nancy said, making Steve’s face turn even redder than before. “Now, Jonathan, take the last one.” He did and read it aloud before reading it to himself, which he realized was a wrong move.

“Get tickled.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Steve had tackled him, shouting for Nancy to hold him still. She grabbed his wrists with one hand and held them over his head, where she positioned herself. She used her other hand to tickle his arm as Steve poked Jonathan’s side, sitting over him to hold him as still as he could while the boy under him squirmed. Jonathan moaned between laughs, as his cock brushed with Steve’s panties. He felt himself getting harder, but it was too hard to focus between both of his lovers’ tickles. After a while, Steve had mercy on him and stopped with one of his hands, only to stroke Jonathan’s cock until he came between laughs.

Nancy freed his hands and kissed him from the position they were in, making it a bit awkward and silly, but both of them pulled away smiling. Then she moved, letting the boy catch his breath and kissing Steve, who had been looking at them with curiosity. He put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. After a bit, she pulled away, dragging his bottom lip with her teeth, making Steve moan. Then, she turned to Jonathan, who had sat up and quickly peck his lips before speaking to both of them.

“Well, looks like I’m in charge tonight, will you both be good boys for me?” It still amazed Nancy how those words could produce the reaction they did on both boys. Steve whimpered and turned red, his grip on Nancy’s hips getting tighter. However, Jonathan tried to avoid Nancy’s eyes, not wanting to admit how much effect those words had on him, but blushing furiously. “We still have a little game to play before we start with the timing ones. And the first paper that I opened is perfect for this. Because I have to give and receive oral, we are gonna play guess the spot and the one who wins will be the one receiving.”

This game was one of their favorite. Steve had discovered it by talking to Tommy, who was technically the one who had taught him the game. It was very simple really, one person thought of a body part and the other (others in this case) had to guess the spot by kissing where they thought it was. To see that the person being kissed wasn’t cheating, they had to write it down on a paper, and that’s what Nancy did, on a notebook that she left in the bedside drawer. Then she sat on the border of the bed, with her legs slightly parted.

“You can go now, boys.” Steve went directly to kiss Nancy’s jaw, near her ear. Jonathan, however, stopped for a bit, analyzing his partner’s body. Then he got out of the bed and kissed her thigh, close to her pussy. “Steve is closer,” she said. After every guess, she only said who was closer as a hint, but in the beginning it was usually that helpful. This however, wasn’t one of those times, given that she had just eliminated half of her body as a possibility.

This time, both boys thought for a bit before pressing their lips against her skin. Steve chose her nape, while Jonathan kissed her collarbone. Both of them played with their spot, marking her with little love bites that made her sigh. “I think both of you are equally close,” she whispered. Steve, again, moved quickly, kissing a spot behind her ear. Jonathan looked at Nancy again, like he was trying to solve a math problem. Then he kissed her lips softly.

“Jonathan wins,” she said, pulling away from him. “Which means that Steve has lost… I think you need a bit of a punishment, don’t you think?” Nancy said, looking at Steve, whose face was, for the hundredth time in the night, getting red. She got up to their box, taking out one of their vibrating dildos and the bottle of lube before walking back to the bed. “I have an idea for what we can do now. As I have to do the thing from before, maybe we can do whoever comes first loses, and when two have lost, we make a pause, rehydrate and eat something, and then we tie Steve up and do who can come more in half an hour. What do you think?” Both boys nodded. “Oh, and another thing, Steve, you’re gonna have this inside of you.” She took the dildo and shook it in her hand. Steve gulped but nodded.

“Gonna do it now?” Steve asked, at the nod from her, he placed himself in all fours in the bed. Jonathan sat in front of him, leaning down to kiss him as Nancy lubed her fingers and pressed one in.

“You okay, Steve?” Nancy said, laughing a bit when he just thumbed her up to keep kissing Jonathan. “You two are just too beautiful…”

She moved her finger a bit and soon enough she was pushing in a second one, making Steve tense up a bit, but after a few kisses and caresses from Jonathan he relaxed and let Nancy move again. In one of the thrusts, he moaned into Jonathan’s lips, making him giggle and pulled away from the kiss for a bit.

“I think you found the spot, Nance,” Jonathan said, making the girl smirk while Steve moved against her fingers that were scissoring in his sensitive walls.

“Fuck… Nance… _More_ ,” he moaned.

She took off her fingers and pushed the toy inside him, pressing the button at the base that made it vibrate. Steve moaned loudly. In a few seconds they all relocated in the bed, letting Nancy lay down, with her legs spread. Jonathan placed his legs besides Nancy’s head, his hands gripping the headboard. Steve was still in all fours, but now between Nancy’s legs.

As soon as Nancy pushed Jonathan’s hips down, so she could suck his dick, Steve leaned down to eat out her cunt. The change in position made the plug go deeper in Steve, making him moan against Nancy’s skin. It really wasn’t that long until Steve came with a cry, followed closely by Nancy. Jonathan did last long either and soon enough all of them were panting messes, lying across the bed.

Nancy was the first one to moving, rolling to the side and reaching under the bed, throwing two bottles of water to the boys, who barely caught them, and then taking the last bottle for her. When all of them recovered a bit of their forces, they got up and went down, to eat a bit more of pizza.

An hour passed until they were all back in the room again, all of them eager to touch each other. Jonathan kissed Steve passionately and Nancy used that time to move to their box, taking out the restraints they normally used. Went she turned her sight to the bed, she watched for a bit Jonathan and Steve kissing. _Her boys_. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was for having two amazing beautiful guys like them that loved her as much as they loved each other.

Nancy got back in the bed and looked at Jonathan, urging him with her look to stop kissing him for a bit. Jonathan did, not really wanting to, but following Nancy’s silent orders. In that moment, she took Steve’s arms and made him fall into the bed, tying his wrists quickly to the bed.

“Are you comfortable, Steve?” she ask, seriousness in her voice that made her seemed more mature, older than what she was. She needed to be sure that he wasn’t going to be hurt.

“I’m fine, Nance.” Then there was a change in her, still mature, but now back into the atmosphere that had been built during the night. She caressed down his arms and then, when her fingers got to his chest, she scratched him, leaving thin red lines behind her touch.

Then she moved to Jonathan kissing him passionately, looking at Steve with the corner of her eye. She made sure that they were putting a show for him, grinding slowly against Jonathan, making him go red and moan; while the other boy whimpered, unable to do anything, tugging at his restrains. After a while sucking and nibbling on Jonathan’s lips, Nancy pulled away, looking how helpless Steve looked.

“Aw, you want some attention, sweetheart?” She knew exactly what she was doing. Steve had a soft spot for pet names and just by her telling him things like that he could turn into a moaning mess.

“Please…” Steve whispered, as Nancy kissed him quick and moved away.

“I am in charge today, so be a good boy and maybe I’ll let Jonathan fuck you, okay?” Nancy said, petting caringly his hair. Steve’s cock twitched in interest at her words. “Now, do you want to put time to see how many orgasms can we get, or do you prefer do this for fun and then see where the night gets us?”

“I prefer the second option.” Jonathan was quick to answer. He knew that he didn’t have as much stamina as his partners and that was a clearly disadvantage. Steve, surprisingly, nodded, agreeing with Jonathan. The other two looked at him curiously; normally he was always up for a game.

“I’ve had a rough week and I know that right now I wouldn’t win against Nance. I don’t want my ego more bruised, I just wanna have fun.” It made total sense, at least for Nancy. Jonathan never felt the need to compete, he never cared if he won or lost, he just had a good time. Steve and Nancy were the ones who usually made of sex a competition. Those nights were the ones in which they brought themselves to exhaustion, getting off in the thought of beating each other. However, there were also nights like that night, in which one (or both) would just want to enjoy their lovers’ bodies and stop caring about ‘who comes first/more’.

“Then it’s decided,” Nancy solemnly said, before laughing a bit at her own tone. When she calm down, she put her hair behind her ear and said, “Jon, come closer.”

Jonathan, who had moved closer to Steve, went by her side, letting her kiss him again, more heatedly. Nancy’s hand moved from his neck, to his shoulders, going down his arm, until they were holding hands. Then, slowly, she pulled his hand until it was over Steve’s dick, moving it in stroking motions until he caught the hint, and continued what she had started, moving agonizingly slow for Steve’s liking, but getting him hard again. Steve tried to make noises to catch their attention, until, finally, Nancy turned to him.

“Is our pretty boy getting impatient?” she asked, taking Jonathan’s hand away and caressing his grown length with one finger, from the tip to the base, and then continuing down, until  he got to his hole, still a bit loose from the plug he has worn before. When Steve felt her cold finger over his asshole, he sighed. That gave Nancy an idea. She went back to Jonathan and whispered something in his ear. Steve watched his face getting redder and then Jonathan nodded as Nancy smiled. He wasn’t sure if that was good or not. Soon, he discovered, it was very good. “For your patience, I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?” Steve nodded eagerly. “Okay babe, then open your legs a bit so he can get between them.”

Steve obscenely separated his legs, pushing them a bit upwards, and letting Jonathan observe his ass. He felt the boy’s hands on his cheeks, separating them a bit before leaning down, placing kisses from his balls, down to his perineum, and to his asshole, licking around it. Steve’s moans were muffled by Nancy’s lips, as she kissed him, her hands roaming around his chest, sometimes rushing over a nipple and making the boy whimper under her. Somehow, even overwhelmed by pleasure, Steve’s hand found Nancy’s cunt and pressed two fingers on her, taking soft moans out of her.

Steve felt too hot. Between Jonathan’s tongue, now working in and out of his hole, joined by one of his finger, and Nancy’s lips and hands, even her wetness, was too much for him.

“Guys… I-I‘m close… _fuck, Jon_ … Fuck me.” Steve whimpered. Jonathan stopped a bit, looking up to Nancy.

“You heard our boy, fuck him. You really want that, don’t you Steve?” she whispered in Steve’s ear, followed by a moan when he touched a sensitive spot inside her. “Or maybe you’d rather ride him? Bounce on his cock until you orgasm?” Her words were punctuated with strokes on his dick, which was already leaking precum.

“Yes, _please_.”

“Okay, since you asked so nicely…” Nancy smiled and kissed him and then Jonathan, tasting Steve on his lips. “Jonathan, sit against the headboard. Steve, do you think you can take him right now, or do you need me to open you up.”

“I’m ready, please Nancy just… Please.” She nodded and got up again, searching for her favorite vibrator in the box. When she got back to bed, she pushed it into herself, biting her lips to hold a moan. Jonathan was already in the position she had told him, and Steve had his knees at the side of Jonathan’s hips, his ass just over his cock. Both of them were looking at her in awe as she turned the vibrations on, his thighs trembling a bit.

Once she was ready, she crawled to them, standing on Steve’s back and putting her hands on his hips, pushing him down on Jonathan’s cock and making both of them moan in unison. Then she leaned over Steve’s shoulder and kiss Jonathan, while her hand travelled to the older boy’s dick, jerking him off as he rode the other boy.

It didn’t take long until all of them came, Nancy being the first, followed closely by Steve, whose tightness pushed Jonathan over the edge too. Soon enough, all of them were lying on the bed, panting and lost in each other’s embrace, everyone caressing someone, but not really caring who it was. This time it was Steve who reached for the bottles of water and passed them to the other, making Jonathan grunt from the movement. A few minutes later, Nancy got up.

“Guys, I love you so much, both of you. But I need a shower. You can continue the party without me for a bit,” she said, smiling, seeing how the boys were now cuddling, caressing each other. “Or maybe we could have another round in the shower…”

When Nancy left the room, she heard Steve and Jonathan getting up. “Wait, Nance!”

She smiled and continued her walk. The night had just begun.


End file.
